


We are Home

by We_Dawned



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Dawned/pseuds/We_Dawned
Summary: “神的故乡在哪里？”





	We are Home

“神的故乡在哪里？”  
他在漆黑中嗅到了一点窸窣的感觉，但他无法睁眼。夜晚像千钧重锤落在他的眼睑上。他挣脱不开。  
就如同他挣脱不开这个月夜造访的归客，对方从外面的夜里来，带着如同圣诞节的阿拉斯加的温度，和少得几乎没有的月光进入这个被体温和暖气充斥得温柔舒适的房间。来者身上有一种雪后白桦林的香气和淡淡的烟味，他的鼻子告诉他那是万宝路的薄荷烟。神秘的来客轻手轻脚地靠近，像一条蛇一样钻进他的被窝。他醒了，但在他来得及做出什么反应之前，对方率先将双手伸进了他宽松的睡裤里。  
他发出一声半梦半醒似的呻吟，那双冰凉的手一触碰到胯下沉睡的器官，一股带电的感觉就酥走了他半身的骨头。在不老实的动作里他轻而易举地起了反应，只是在胀满胸口的东西即将化为出口的抱怨之前，一个浅尝辄止的吻就封住了他的嘴巴。  
“你最好保持安静，哥哥。”一个夜袭的混蛋压着笑意说道。  
“不，Loki。”他支支吾吾地发出了一句并不成调的反驳，挣扎着拉开了床头的灯，——那些他熟悉的一切在这一刹那昏黄地回归了他的视线，包括一个眼角噙笑的骗子。  
Thor低低地，长长地叹息了一声，他倒回枕头里。  
被强行打断睡眠使他神志昏沉，暂时无法理会Loki诸如低下头把他的阴茎含进嘴里之类的行为。直到对方撑着他的腹肌分开双腿把他的玩意儿坐进屁股里，并因为尺寸开始骂脏话的时候，他终于感受到力量回归身体，并一个打挺把对方压在身下作为庆祝。  
“Loki。”他喘着气，双手撑在枕头上，慢慢动胯把自己整个儿埋进去。  
“嗯，”被点名的人呜咽着回应了一声，剜他一眼后用手背盖住了泛红的眼眶，“你…。他妈的轻点。”  
“是你先半夜爬我的床。”Thor吞一口口水，贸然闯入开拓不充分的身体紧得他头皮发麻，分别让肉体的生疏更甚于精神，“放松。”他把那一点朦胧的睡意塞进理智里，哑着嗓子说。  
“是你太大。”Loki泄愤似的动了动腰，夹紧了屁股。  
Thor嘶了一口气，他的脾气像是全给睡眠带跑了，半点发火或是讲道理的心思都没有。他听见自己胸腔鼓动，吐出一串轰隆沉闷的笑声来：“那你也没法把它切掉一半。”  
然后他缓了缓，把自己贴了下去，贴到弟弟凉丝丝的身体上，如同炉火泄入河冰。他在“脏死了”的埋怨中吮吸苍白的皮肤，最后用不置可否的态度堵上了那对喋喋不休的红唇。

真是奇怪，Thor有时候想，他的弟弟有一身晒不黑的白色皮肤，为什么嘴唇却从来都有如鲜血。

“神的故乡在哪里？”  
Loki上小学的时候，兄弟两个随母亲与佣人住在北山的别墅，终日不见人影的父亲忙于事业的打拼。那年Loki九岁而Thor十九岁，在母亲的念叨下，大男孩提着行李从大学回来过暑假。Thor其实很不乐意，回到北山别墅意味着告别社团活动、橄榄球赛和同学聚会，同时代表了Frigga无微不至的关照和幼稚麻烦的小弟弟。青年时期的Thor并不是那么喜欢Loki的，大概是青年男孩对小孩子一般普遍的不待见。更何况这个弟弟来得不明不白，还仗着母亲的溺爱时不时捉弄他。  
他的养弟应该是一个天生的演员和骗子，Thor也以为，除了他自己，所有人都被Loki蒙在鼓里。  
当时他被Frigga狠心地摁在书房，为结束学业后接手Odin的事业做准备。他当然不是学不会，只是对于一个十九岁的男孩而言，书本和阳光往往是后者更具有魅力，对Thor尤甚。他面前摊着一本六七百页厚的大开本经济与资本的长篇大论，苦思冥想，而终日坐在书柜旁不外出的Loki抬起头，问了他这样一个问题。  
“Thor，”他在怔愣中没有回答，于是对方喊了他的名字。  
“神的故乡在哪里？”  
他面对这个突如其来且牛头不对马嘴的问题舌头打结：“你…这算是个请教？”  
“不，”Loki摇头，“考验。”  
Thor感到有些莫名其妙的好笑，这像是那种整天只会神游的哲学达人才会深究的鬼问题，前提是他还得当个有神论者，这会儿从他小小的坏坏的弟弟嘴里跑出来了，黑发绿眼的小男孩还信誓旦旦地表示这是一场对他的考验。Thor把椅子往后拉了一点，拍拍大腿，Loki眨了两下眼就合上了书，过来坐到了他腿上。这个小鬼头除了脑袋里整天胡搅蛮缠着歪门邪道的想法，其他诸如样貌礼仪都无愧于一个优雅的小公子。Thor摸摸他一头乌黑的短发，在幽幽的绿色目光中露出一个标准的笑容：“那你知道答案？”  
Loki抿起嘴，点了点头。

后来Thor一度认为Loki早就已经忘记了那场打哑谜似的考验，似乎从没有再听对方主动提起过。自从大二，认为自己已经长大成人的金发小子开始彻底和家里对着干，除非有特殊紧急的情况，否则连北山都不回一趟。本科毕业后又搁置了考研拎着包跑去军队叛逆了两年。被Odin牵着鼻子领回家教育了一顿以后，身体已经不如从前的Allfather咳着嗽告诉他，他们要从北山别墅回到曼哈顿了。  
曼哈顿在Thor的记忆里也不是那么亲切了，他确乎出生在那里，长大以后也常常需要去那里，但自从记忆在他直来直去的大脑里成形开始，北山别墅似乎从来都属于心目中家乡的那一片位置。他就愣愣地站在那里，脑子里合乎时宜地出现了他在北山的草甸和林地间欢呼和奔跑的过往。而Odin从他身边走出书房，要求他到北山去帮Frigga和Loki收拾行李。  
Thor很清楚他回去其实并不是要帮忙，因为佣人会打点收拾好所有的东西。所以当他从Heimdallr的车上下来，看见阔别许久的母亲站在门口等候他时，愧疚和羞赧几乎要让战无不胜的前大兵落荒而逃。  
Thor拒绝让家人知晓他在军队的两年经历了些什么，冲动和莽撞让他在新兵阶段吃了许多苦头，接下来就是任务，任务和无穷无尽的任务。他意识到他曾经所理解的和平都只是一种相对的概念，而二十多岁的青年在面对军装、枪支和死亡的时候，升起的不是恐惧，而是无穷无尽的愤怒和无可抑制的思念。  
Frigga穿着白色的连衣裙，样式居家简单，良好的保养让她这几年来的模样没有多少变化。她含着欣喜的泪光深深地拥抱了亲爱的长子，嗓音温柔地欢迎他回家。Thor搂着比自己矮了许多的母亲，他感觉喉口泛上来一种莫名其妙的酸涩，身体有些不听使唤，紧接着，这种预兆在Loki出现在别墅玄关后，终于彻彻底底地爆发成了心悸。

“我知道你要去哪里。”  
Thor握在围栏上的手一僵，他感觉到一种目光蛇类一样爬行在他背上，穿过他乱七八糟的衣领游走进他的身体。他护紧了那个挂在身前的背包，转过来，看见了从树影下走进月光里的Loki。  
“这时候逃走太早，你会更容易被发现。”那个他三四年没有注意的孩子似乎没有怎么生长，十一二岁的年纪仍然和记忆中九岁那年荒诞又年幼的模样差别不大，只是身形又拔高了一些，未来盛放的模样已经开始隐隐凝结雏形。他就那样站在那里，姿势符合最完美无缺的礼仪，那双翠绿的眼睛在月光下有了蛇、狼、驯鹿的味道。  
“你就真的确定我要去哪里？”Thor咬牙道，他觉得那双眼睛像剑一样把他活活刺穿。  
“是的。”Loki把那个词咬得极慢、极优雅，像莎士比亚歌剧中的一声叹息，他向前跨了那一小步，而他的背后，隔着低矮的灌木丛，正在尾声前徘徊的晚宴依旧灯火通明，“只要我现在去告诉母亲，哥哥，你猜猜明天早上会有哪个部队愿意接受你？”  
他露出一个没有温度的微笑。  
而Thor只感觉一股从未有过的寒气从脚底冲上心头，他发现自己无法把目光从Loki身上移开，月夜仿佛成为修罗场，而这个单薄的孩子就是伪装了自己的面目，如鱼游走的死神。他不敢去想Loki到底是如何准确地押中他的想法的，那种一时翻滚在心头上的冲动像被芬布尔的冬天轰然席卷过境，凝固成那样一个可笑的形状。  
Loki压了压眉脚：“去吧，Thor。”他用了一种温和的语气，嗓音依然带着奶气。  
他深深地看了他一眼，那道幽绿的视线有如一枚领针永远钉死在了Thor的衣领上：“我要回去休息了。”

Thor看到Loki了。  
Loki长大了。  
他不再是那个只能跟在Thor身后的小孩子，拼命伸展身体也够不到书架的第四层了。长势惊人的少年在他不经意的年岁里疯狂地绽放，拔高到了一米八，精瘦的体格让脸颊两边漂亮的颧骨弧线光滑地突出，甚至于窄肩宽胯让他多了几分中性的风姿。Thor抱着Frigga，远远地和站在门边的少年对视，荒原狼一般的绿色让他心惊肉跳。  
Frigga引他进门，而Loki侧过身子跟进，始终一言不发。Thor挂着不那么舒服的笑脸，听母亲解释说Loki最近因为搬家和毕业也心情欠佳，优雅的妇人梳理着耳边的碎发道歉，笼过Loki的衣袖让他向哥哥问好。  
穿着平整的白衬衫的少年不动声色地皱起眉头，然后像念诗一样声情并茂地说：“午安，哥哥。”  
Thor愈发惊怵，他们两个确有很长时间没有面对面说过话了，他记忆中的Loki嗓音还停留在少儿时期的青涩稚嫩，而现在面前开口的少年吐出的却是真真实实变声期沙哑的音色，不久日后的优雅和磁性已经半遮半掩地流淌出来。Thor更加确信现在沉默是他们已知最好的交流方式了，草草结束寒暄之后，Frigga也不勉强。Odinson兄弟都需要四处走走的时光，毕竟这次离开北山，他们也将很久不再回来。  
Loki礼貌的告辞后消失在他自己的房门里，而Thor顺着后花园再次爬上北山。这些年北山上的草木生长依然兴旺，宜人的气候加上少有人加以抑制或破坏，最高的草甸已然没到了这个大个子的腿根。林地郁郁葱葱地伸展，天空也比城市里更加高远。他轻车熟路地找到了那棵他从小喜欢的老树，即便学习了许多生物的学识，Thor依旧不深究它究竟是什么品种，只从童年起它就枝干粗壮，冠顶繁盛。他甚至找到了自己小时候用玩具剑在树干上刻的歪歪扭扭的一行小字，那个时候Loki刚刚来到这个家庭，只是一个躺在摇篮里吹奶泡的小家伙。现在金发的青年弯下腰来，小心翼翼地辨认自己曾经亲手留下的痕迹。  
“Thor loves Papa and Mama”  
“Thor loves Loki”

事实上，心急地用来一炮作为见面礼的兄弟俩，谁都没有想到戴套这件事。  
Thor坚持内射，甚至愿意全权担负事后清理责任，而Loki尖叫着警告他休想破坏他辛辛苦苦洗干净的屁股，否则两年内都不会允许Thor碰他哪怕一根脚趾。凡事必须一争的Odinson兄弟上床也有如打架，男人与男人习惯于原始野兽一般的抓和咬，于是双方都急得眼睛发红，浑身痕迹。结果最后终归各退一步，Thor在Loki的一个深喉里解放了自己，而Loki把一嘴的东西咽了下去。  
Thor坚定地认为他终于在他们两个之间成千上万次的战争中扳回一局，甚至于不介意Loki挠破了他的后背，咬伤了他的肩膀这种事情，笑着倒了一杯水给弟弟漱口。对方身上那种月夜的味道消失了，取而代之的是汗水和交媾的印迹，这让他有一种异常的满足感。  
直到Loki把最后一口水吐在他脸上，这种诡异的和平才宣告破裂。他们开始在床上真正意义地打架，两个一米九上下的男人把这张宽敞的大床也搞得摇摇晃晃。然而小空间的搏斗Loki自然是从没有赢过他，所以这成千上万零一次的战争中，Thor少有地连胜两局。  
他当然已经把Loki制服得彻彻底底了，但就在他松开力气准备宣布胜利的那一刻，他被一脚踢下了床去。  
Thor就干脆四仰八叉地躺在地上，眼神随便地瞟着天花板。Loki的品味的确不容置喙，相比起Thor一贯大条的白花花或金闪闪的房间，Loki更愿意花心思在细节的装点上——例如雕花的、深色的墙线，甚至穹顶的壁画。深色的床褥常绣淡淡的金色花边，是个钟爱黑色和绿色的老古板，像他的头发和眼睛。  
“睡在我的房间里，还好意思在床上和我讨价还价。”刚刚被哥哥操得眼泪汪汪的古板从床上下来，光脚踩了一下躺在地上的始作俑者，径直去了浴室。  
Thor躺在地毯上发笑，干净的、毛绒的厚毯让他觉得舒服又轻松，他的确很久没这样畅快了。神经大条的金发男人终于开始从健壮的身躯四周收集各种末梢里堆积起来的愉悦，它们的到来如同排山倒海，一时间让他快乐得要笑出声来。他的胸口又变得有些沉重，但这次挤到喉咙口的并不是苦味了。  
天顶的壁画上记述了众神的故事，他们征伐、庆功、聚会，在床头灯的光线下所有颜色都蒙了一层暧昧不清的姿味。Thor确信他看到了伊瞳，那个美丽的女神托着采满金苹果的摇篮，分发着不老不死的力量。她金色的裙摆层层叠叠地铺撒下来，Thor想要去抓，但只是无法抓到。

“神的故乡在哪里？”  
Thor被一种触感唤醒，他发觉自己的手臂有一点麻，而脸上有一种湿润的意味。他侧过头，看见的是一个沉默的黑色发顶。Loki蜷缩在他怀里睡着了，估计是在他靠着老树小憩的时候偷偷跑来的。其实说到底他才十四岁，即使已经具有了几分成人的魅力和风情，他也仍然可以算作一个孩子。Thor把Loki从小带到大，知道睡眠不好是他的老毛病，在他只有四五岁的时候就常常夜中惊醒，结果往往长夜无眠。从军队归来的硬汉注视着这个和自己没有血缘关系的弟弟，心里无端地冒出一点颤动。  
虽然对方不能算是一个真正意义上的好弟弟，Thor知道自己也不是一个称职的哥哥。至少在当初，他都不能给出一个Loki不拦着他离家出走的理由，而事实上对方就这样做了，那个来了兴致就要策划着戏耍他的弟弟，在那个有月光的夜晚在北山的后花园看着他从这个家庭里短暂地挣脱开，去很远的地方追求他渴望的那种感觉。那双像蛇、狼、驯鹿的眼睛从此成为了他的夜月。  
但他们本应该是毫无关系的，就像一只飞鸟掠过北山，也许抓走一只蝉果腹，也许什么也不留下，失去一只鸣蝉的北山也不会因为一场不痛不痒的错过而悲痛到停止所有的蝉声。只是有命运因果阴差阳错地使这只鸟落在了北山，甚至于经过了多彩的秋季、湿润的冬季和复苏的春季，甚至于等到了第二、第三，许许多多年之后的蝉鸣。  
Thor愿意献出一年又一年的蝉鸣，他只是不知道是否有那只飞鸟甘愿敛翅。  
于是他想到了刚才的梦境，盛大的，恢宏的，痛苦的，曲折的，他似乎成为了手握天地力量的神明，在拯救与征服中四海为家，虚空围城，死亡降临，大蛇覆都，他重复着获得与失去，点燃了自己照亮了世间与人民。  
而Loki无可争辩、无可忽视地成为了其中一抹最鲜亮也最动荡的光影，若即若离地充斥着他，接纳着他，撕扯着他，扭曲着他，他亦是神，他们的追逐与情动是无法沉降为语言的惊心动魄和撕心裂肺。他记得他在梦中流泪，为Loki的欺骗、背叛和毁灭。在梦中他不再是个小骗子了，他是毁天灭地的邪念，那张已经成熟的俊脸模糊不清，他笑他，而Thor流着泪想，他在笑他什么？  
他轻微地挪动身体，好让彼此的姿势都更加舒服一些。Loki在摩挲中低声呻吟起来，Thor腾出另一只手，安抚地托住他的脑袋。不能否认的是，天不怕地不怕的Thor Odinson在逃离他最希望挣脱的家庭后，在战争的怒火面前开始咀嚼起从前未曾反刍过的思念。关于母亲，父亲，佣人、朋友、同学，以及那个帮他放了最后一把手的弟弟。Loki很漂亮，但Thor知道这不是一种非分之想，那时候他的弟弟的确还只是个孩子。只当他在夜深人静的野地里，端着枪匍匐在地，进行潜伏训练的时候，柔软的草茎捉弄在未刮净的胡茬上的感觉使他想起Loki趴在他怀里睡着的时候，黑发腻上来的触碰。

Thor一张张地看着那些壁画，Loki对精致且复古的艺术往往深爱，那种文艺复兴时期风格的宗教神话绘画让他感到一些新鲜。是的，诸神排斥变形者，他们恐惧野火，神话里的洛基总是显得卑微猥琐。因为所谓神明唾弃任何以谎言和把戏为乐的智者。但Loki不是，Thor朦胧地想。  
直到降落人间的野火和欺骗从浴室里出来，正在神游天外的雷神也没有反应过来，接着他的肚子结结实实地挨了一脚，痛得他条件反射地嚎叫起来，把自己蜷缩成一个可怜兮兮、鼓鼓囊囊的肌肉团，那双蓝色的眼睛真诚委屈地盯着绿眼睛。而绿眼睛毫不领情地把床上被弄脏的毛毡拖下来，不由分说地往蓝眼睛身上一扔，背对着他躺进了柔软的被窝里。  
Thor立刻挣扎着爬起来，刚要上床就被Loki的眼神定在原地。  
“去洗澡。”  
“我不脏。”  
“冲你刚在地毯上躺了二十分钟，去洗澡再他妈上床。”  
“我不想用你的浴室，你会骂我。”  
“那就滚到你自己的隔壁房间去。”  
“Loki，我是不是该告诉妈妈你学会大讲脏话了？”  
“这是我房间。”  
“可是这栋房子他妈的在我名下呢。”  
Thor沉着地应对着Loki，他的弟弟也二十岁了，对于对方的这种歪理辩论方式他也已经被熏陶得手到擒来，全拜对方一条银舌头所赐。他凝视着那双翠色迷离的眼睛。长大了的Loki早就学会把自己伪装到眼神，哪怕嘴里一派胡言狗屁不通，他的目光里也是一片姹紫嫣红良辰美景。但Thor有信心，Loki现在没心思和他玩语言搏斗。他眼睁睁地看着片刻的怒意在那抹眼波里流转，然后Loki开口，打了一个巨大的哈欠。  
Thor Odinson，三局连胜。  
大概北山的确是他的蒙福之地，他看着Loki迅速翻身，忍住了大笑出声的那种冲动。要是真的把Loki惹到发火了，不出一个小时他就得在市区医院躺着去了。  
他当然还是去洗澡了，保持干净并不是Loki Odinson一个人的特权。Thor搓着金发出来的时候，Loki已经睡着了。变幻莫测的异乡人闭着眼睛，呼吸轻微而平缓，昏黄色的灯光在他的额侧落脚。Thor小心翼翼地吻了他一下，掖了掖被脚，绕到床的另一边，轻轻地关上了床头灯。

“神的故乡在哪里？”

“神的故乡在哪里？”  
Loki大笑着质问他的兄长，诸神折戟之地，黄昏片场，倾盆注雨冲刷每寸土地上孜孜滚动的鲜血。Thor痛苦地撑开被干涸的血迹凝固的眼皮，他看到父亲的披风如同暮日前的残阳堪堪勾在冈古尼尔的枪尖上。乌云如同重有千斤——不，何止千斤，否则怎么会让一个手可摘星辰的神明无法挺直他的双膝？  
他的血弟，被蛇毒淬炼过的仇恨，被虚空割裂过的罪错，被烈火焦灼过的嫉恶，被未来抛弃过的奈何，引来黄昏指向他大声复仇，讨要从前与现在正在流逝的一切和一切。他的质问像万千雷光，轰击在心脏上，轰进这心脏。

“神的故乡在哪里？”

“神的故乡在哪里？”  
Loki半闭着眼睛，压抑的舌尖低低地翻滚起这些单词。  
Thor愣在原地，他的原意并不是要吵醒Loki，道歉的话语条件反射地哽在了喉咙里。年轻的绿色中掠过一个断片的慌乱，随即如同沉默石沉大海。  
Loki动了动眼睑，看着他。  
Thor发觉嘴里有些干涩，“我…”他吞吞吐吐，字词如同行尸走肉徘徊在唇齿之中，“我以为你已经忘记了。”  
话一脱口他心中立刻警铃大作，他深知Loki这种性格，能在快到他不能反应的瞬间就把这句糟糕的辩解转化为嘲讽和轻蔑的含义。在他还小的时候，反应稍慢，但只要一转过弯来就张口大哭，拉着母亲的裙角告状，而Thor百口莫辩，哑口无言。Loki太敏感了，他完全有可能在自己毫不知情的时候就把他里里外外地伤了个透。  
可他没办法。  
Thor以为Loki接着就要一把推开他，跑回房间把自己锁在里面，不和他说话也不听他解释。但Loki没有，他看着那双眸子沉默半晌，冷淡地泛起了一点生机。  
“你还没有回答我。”Loki用好听的语调平静地说，并没有挣脱Thor的怀抱。  
“我…。我觉得我还没有想到答案。”他想了想，认真而愧疚地承认。  
Loki深深地吸了一口气，“没有关系。”他又长长地吐了出来。  
“你还有一辈子。”他偏过头去。

“神的故乡在哪里？”

那种钻心剜骨的疼痛再一次席卷了他的全身，Thor屡次痛得几欲重新跪倒。力量不可抑制地从他的躯体中倾泻，他感知到了云层的卷动，和滚滚而下的落雷坚不可摧。新新旧旧的血痂锁住了他盔甲上矮人的银雕刻的纹路——来自他的亲人，他的朋友，他的子民的血液。  
一人复仇封疆，剩下万骨唯有季节枯荣。  
雷神的皮囊破损了，伤痕累累，摇摇欲坠，而他的神魂却是清醒的，通达的，他艰难地在暴雨中跋涉，倾听着皮肉与根骨生长的声音，倾听着金属撕裂的哀鸣，倾听着亘古不变的拷问。  
他抬起头，望向落泪的邪神。

“神的故乡在哪里？”

Thor在黑暗中睁着眼睛，等待视力适应黑暗。当家具的轮廓隐隐约约地从黑色泥沼中剥离出来时，一只温热的手窸窣地摸上了他的手臂。  
他叹了口气，翻身把Loki抱进怀里。  
被发现小动作的人轻微地笑了一声，安心地往他身上腻了腻，那头凌乱的黑发不轻不重地搔痒他的皮肤。“我以为你会马上睡得像死猪一样。”Thor听到他低声说，分不清是抱怨还是撒娇。  
“给你机会把我掐死，你就好掌权家族。”  
“滚。”他听到Loki笑了，“你知道的。”

“知道什么？”

他张开口，冰冷的雨水立刻灌进他破碎的口腔内。雷神像不知道疼痛一样张着嘴，他呼吸着，酝酿着一句发声。

“…我不会那样做的。”

“一辈子？”Thor的呼吸急促起来。

“我放弃了。”  
Thor搂着Loki，对方隔着睡袍的身体摸上去一如既往的形销骨立，他注视着黑暗，重复了一遍。  
“我放弃了。”  
他感觉到Loki僵了一下，紧接着细密的颤抖开始蔓延。他像缓了一会儿才说：“你可以等一辈子的。”  
“不，Loki，”他听见自己说，“我等不到。”

神等不到。

Loki的呼吸波动了几下就恢复了平静，Thor咽下一口口水，一刹那的心痛和窒息淹没了他。那个已经重新变得狡黠沉稳的声音再次跳动起来：“那么是时候揭晓答案了。”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
Thor露出微笑，吻上那对嘴唇。

神明总有他们诞生的地方，或是尘埃，或是混沌，或是身体与襁褓。神不是毫无依据，没有东西毫无依据。  
神明活得太长久了。击碎一颗星辰，再注视它们湮灭，对神明而言也不过弹指一间。他们征伐、庆功、聚会，他们几乎不老不死，他们几乎不生不灭。他们重复着获得与失去，在拯救与征服中四海为家。当他们终于有一日烂醉如泥，摸着发色中隐约的银丝，摔掉酒杯大笑之时，将终于有人问起他们：

“你的故乡在哪里？”

“神的故乡在哪里？”

那一日的北山正是在盛夏的时候，蝉声蝉鸣如同洪潮振响，排山倒海，穿云裂石。那一日北山的夏风并不如此燥热，以至于有些悠远和绵长。那一日北山成为故乡。  
那一日北山成为坟场。

“一辈子。”


End file.
